Fetish Comes First
by FalteredGAIT
Summary: From the moment he had first witnessed it, Alfred knew this was his biggest fetish. Call it shameful, embarrassing, dirty, raunchy, lewd or simply weird – he simply couldn't satisfy his infallible hunger for this deep, dark secret of his. Or perhaps it was normal – he really didn't care. USUK/PWP lemon


**Warning: PWP, lemon, yaoi. Read at your own discretion!**

* * *

From the moment he had first witnessed it, Alfred knew _this_ was his biggest fetish. Call it shameful, embarrassing, dirty, raunchy, lewd or simply weird – he simply couldn't satisfy his infallible hunger for this deep, dark secret of his. Or perhaps it was normal – he really didn't care.

Alfred sat cross-legged at the end of the king-sized bed, hugging a large white pillow against his chest. He buried the bottom half of his face behind the fluffy confines of the material; a deep scarlet red blush spreading all the way to the tip of his ears.

"A-Alfred..."

The curtains were drawn to block out the warm rays of the late afternoon sun, illuminating the room with a dim, orange glow. Uneven breaths and lewd pants filled the room, bouncing off the walls and ceiling as the sound of rustling sheets grew louder. Alfred swallowed his saliva, subconsciously licking his lips.

"A-ahh...Al...Alfred!"

Lustful moans broke out, followed by an erotic squelching sound Alfred knew all too well. His pants felt as if they were getting tighter by the minute, and if he didn't get out of them soon, they would surely rip apart. However, he couldn't afford to tear his eyes away from the beautiful, erotic, shameless, lewd and downright sluttish sight of his English lover, Arthur.

"Feels so...good...Alfred..." Arthur panted out, a thin trail of saliva escaping from his mouth as his half-lidded eyes clouded with lust looked up to gaze at Alfred.

Alfred gulped again, as he tried as hard as he could to restrain himself from moving or taking his eyes off the delicious eye candy. Arthur threw his head back with another moan, his voice filled with pleasure as he reached a hand down from his nipple to pump his leaking shaft. His body trembled with each stroke, with more pre-cum leaking from the head as he did so. Alfred's eyes traveled down to the other hand, which was thrusting a large, blue dildo into the lube-coated hole, stretched to the rim.

Alfred always got turned on the most whenever he was granted the pleasure of watching Arthur prepare himself. He would watch those pale, slender fingers slick in plenty of lube, which then rubbed around the rim of his puckering ass hole, waiting for something to fill it up. Arthur would moan and gasp helplessly, as he thrust his fingers in and out with a scissoring motion, continuing until he could fit at least three fingers in to the knuckles.

"Al...f-fred...so g-good..."

Alfred bit his bottom lip, quickly glancing down at his own, painfully confined erection. He looked back up at Arthur, who had already changed positions. Arthur sat up on his knees, his back arched inwards to display his two pink, slightly swollen buds. Another lewd moan escaped from his lips as he held himself steady, lowering his ass onto dildo which stood on the bed. When the toy was completely sheathed in, he wasted no time hesitating to move.

The bed cried out with slight creaks as Arthur rode the toy, almost as if it was the real thing. His face was contorted in utter bliss and pleasure as his body racked with trembles – his neglected, hardened cock bounced up and down each time he moved. Alfred licked his lips again and threw the pillow onto the floor.

"A-aahhh!" Arthur cried out, "Alfreeed...nnn!"

All of a sudden, before Arthur could even reach his climax, he felt himself pulled up and away from the dildo, which toppled over and landed on the floor. Confused, but still terribly high on absolute pleasure, Arthur fell onto his back as his chest heaved up and down in uneven intervals.

"A-Alfred?"

Alfred had stripped off his shirt and freed himself of his not-so-loose sweatpants and tight boxers in an instant. Before Arthur could even comprehend the situation, Alfred had already moved to straddle his hips.

"You are unbelievable..." Alfred said huskily, in a hushed voice.

Arthur shuddered, his lower regions twitching in reaction. The lewd expression on his face did not falter as he looked up to lock gazes with his insatiable American lover. His lover who enjoyed watching him masturbate, sometimes (through rarely) even more than actual sex.

"So are you," Arthur whispered in reply, placing sloppy kisses along Alfred's collarbone. "for enjoying such a spectacle."

Alfred smirked in reply, having long thrown away the inkling desire to retort back the first few times. "But you enjoy it far more than I do." He swooped down and messily placed his lips on Arthur's, prying the lips open with his tongue.

They kissed passionately and frivolously as Alfred began to grind himself down on Arthur, both of their exposed, hardened members rubbing against each other with heavenly friction.

"O-oh god..." Alfred panted, breaking apart. Arthur let out a loud cry, his body still highly sensitive from his one man show. They rutted against each other for a good, few minutes, until Alfred was so hard, it was becoming painful if he didn't relieve himself soon. Thankfully, Arthur seemed to notice his predicament.

Arthur hoisted himself up with his shaky arms and got onto all fours, crawling forward to Alfred who sat back, shaking in pleasure. Without warning, he wrapped his hands around the base of Alfred's massive length and licked around the head, lapping up all the leaking pre-cum.

"F-fuck, Arthuuur!" Alfred moaned, grasping tufts of the wheat blonde hair.

Arthur ignored the sting of his hair being pulled at and engulfed as much of Alfred's cock he could into his mouth. He began to bob his head up and down, licking around the member as he did so. It was Alfred's turn to gasp and moan in pleasure as Arthur's warm, moist cavern skilfully worked its magic. Having lost control, Alfred thrust his hips forward, forcing Arthur to deep throat him. Arthur did so without complaint, already having controlled his gag reflex as he moaned to give Alfred more stimulation.

"So big..." Arthur panted, his empty hole twitching at the sight of Alfred's size.

Alfred had only looked down to see why that wonderful moist warmth had left, only to be greeted of the wonderfully, delicious sight of one of his lover's many wanton expressions. The sight of it went straight to his cock, which began to twitch in excitement once again. Arthur gave it a few more licks in response, burying his head in between Alfred's legs as he fondled and gave small, tentative licks to his balls.

"A-Arthur... stop..." Alfred moaned out, in between uneven, shaky breaths. "I-I'm almost..."

Not even a few seconds later, Alfred came all over Arthur's face and inside his mouth. It continued to spurt out, but his length did not shrink nor soften. He needed more stimulation.

"S-sorry, you okay?" Alfred asked, peering down.

"Mm'fine." Arthur mumbled, licking up the cum around his lips. He then began to lick off the excess cum from his fingers, sucking them with such greed, it was as if he was simply asking for more. He peered up at Alfred and licked his lips, his face flushed completely in a deep shade of cherry red.

"Need you..." Arthur lifted himself up and turned around, "so badly.." then, he got onto all fours and lowered his chest down to the bed as his hands snaked down to his ass.

"Tell me what you want." Alfred demanded, crawling forward.

Arthur trembled in anticipation and stretched his cheeks apart, revealing his wet, puckering hole waiting to be used and spent.

"F-fuck me Aflred," Arthur gasped out, "I want it hard...make me scream!"

Alfred knew he didn't need to be told twice, as he grabbed the delicious backside and pried Arthur's hands away. He leaned in and licked around the rim, eliciting a loud, surprised moan.

"A-Alfred...!" Arthur cried out, almost begging or pleading. "H-hurry!"

Grabbing his still slick member, Alfred sat up slightly and positioned it against Arthur's hole. After a moment or two, he suddenly thrust in roughly, sheathing his cock all at once. Arthur threw his head back with a loud cry, gasping and choking out Alfred's name over and over again. Alfred began to pound into Arthur, as hard and rough as he could – just like both he, and his lover liked it.

The bed began to scream out with loud creaks, as Alfred grabbed Arthur's hips to thrust in deeper. With every thrust, the erotic squelching sound of the lube and slapping of skin against skin resonated, playing sensual music to his ears. His entire body racked and trembled with the pure bliss of pleasure, as he shakily focused his gaze on the way his cock buried itself balls-deep into Arthur's loosened, yet still slightly tight hole.

"Shit," Alfred gasped out, with another thrust, "Arthur!"

Arthur responded back equally, if not more enthusiastically. "A-aahhh...Alfred! A-Alfred, oh god..."

The bed continued to rock with their movements as Alfred continued to thrust and pound into Arthur's hole ruthlessly. Somewhere along the way, Arthur had screamed out especially loud when Alfred had elevated himself a bit higher – he found his prostate. With Arthur's desperate begging to hit that spot once more, Alfred complied by pounding into the same spot over and over again.

Their breaths and moans grew louder and louder as the pleasure built up impossibly, Alfred never failing to keep up his pace. With a final few thrusts, Arthur cried out loudly, one last time as Alfred's face scrunched up in a contortion of nothing but pleasure.

"Oh god, Alfred..." Arthur panted, as he came all over the already dampened sheets.

Alfred moaned out Arthur's name once more as he rode out his climax, his seed filling up his lover. Panting, he pulled himself out and watched, as the evidence of his pleasure spilled out from Arthur's hole, staining the sheets further. Arthur promptly collapsed onto the bed and Alfred followed suit, rolling over onto his side as he pulled Arthur in for a tight embrace.

"T-that was...amazing." Arthur choked out, still completely breathless.

Alfred hugged him more close, kissing his forehead. "My god, you were so sexy." he said, breathing in Arthur's scent.

Arthur pulled himself away, with a sly smirk playing on his lips. He looked up at Alfred, and without much effort, pulled a teary-eyed, flushed face with lust-filled eyes.

"You couldn't hold yourself back this time either."

"The things you do to me, Arthur."

"Well then, I'm ready for round two."

Alfred smirked, licking his lips, "Someone's not gonna sleep tonight."

* * *

**A/N: **Second attempt at lemon. Well, the first didn't really count... I hope it wasn't too bad, let me know if I should explore the more...citrus-y side of fanfic.


End file.
